No More Waiting
by Kaden Frontae
Summary: There comes a certain point in a person's tolerance and patience where they simply cannot stand around idly waiting for something to happen. Allen Walker had reached that point. AllenxLavi; Fluff in first chapter, Smut in second.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note!**

I really would like to thank all the people here who have been reviewing&faving my stories so far. Really guys, it means a lot to know that people are actually interested in my work. Thank you so much; you guys mean the world to me!

And so, I decided to reward you with Porn!...

yeah, pretty unorthodox present, I know.

The truth is Ive always wanted to try it out but was always too nervous to do it. I always tried, but it always ended in me getting too embarrassed. Then finally, at 2:00 in the morning, i couldn't sleep and I just...started writing...instead of, you know, trying to sleep again. so After I started, I just went "eh, what the hell?" and...this came out...horray?

THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT! I REALIZE THAT IT MAY NOT BE GOOD! please understand that im a fluff person mostly. Although this was fun to write, it still was pretty hard to write two people having sex...so yeah. First chapter is pretty much fluff with dream sex, second is...smut. So you have been warned. if you dont like yaoi or smut, i am deeply sorry. I suggest checking out some other great stories.

I hope you enjoy it, fail and all! love you guys!

* * *

There comes a certain point in a person's tolerance and patience where they simply cannot stand around idly waiting for something to happen. Allen Walker had reached that point.

He wasn't exactly sure when it had started; he wasn't even sure why. Maybe it happened in a quick instant, or maybe it had built itself up over time. Whatever the cause, Allen could not bring himself to deny the fact that he was infatuated with a certain elder exorcist: The red haired miscreant of the Black Order, Lavi,

Allen realized this quite some time ago, but he tried to ignore it, brushing it off as a simple little boy crush. But the more time that the two close friends spent with each other, the more the young exorcist realized that his feelings for the older one was much more than just a crush. He didn't want to call it love, but he couldn't think of what else to call it.

There was simply too much about Lavi to love: his optimistic, carefree attitude; his infinite level of knowledge; his sly and childlike attitude. And that smile. The way that it could range from a small little smirk to full beaming and always be so alluring was a pure gift.

Plus it didn't hurt that he had the body and the physique of a sex god.

When all of this finally started to hit Allen, he realized that he was definitely in love. He wanted a deeper relationship with Lavi, but he knew it wouldn't happen. For one, he was still an exorcist. His priority in life was to cleanse the world of Akuma and save the world from the Millennium Earl's planned destruction. Everything else besides that would simply have to come second or third. Also, He was almost completely convinced that Lavi favored females more than he did males, if he liked males at all, which was highly unlikely. So, with a heavy sigh and his head held high, he tried to be satisfied with the friendship the two shared.

However, things started to take a turn when Allen had a very…unorthodox dream. It was a type of dream that was is commonly referred to as a "wet dream", which was appropriately titled, seeing as Allen woke the next morning wet with sweat and…other fluids. It was the first one he had ever had, and he remembered it vividly. It involved him and Lavi, in some posh and warmly lit room. Lavi had Allen pinned to a bed and started to kiss him, stripping him down quickly and passionately. Soon he was Naked and Lavi's lips found every inch of flesh on the boy's body. Allen could hear himself moaning Lavi's name as he was kissed and touched all over. The Kissing stopped and suddenly Lavi yanked him into his lap and entered him, slowly and softly. Burning fire and bliss took over as Allen moaned and groaned, the sensation of pleasure and lust taking him over. They switched positions over and over, the red head seemingly not content until he viewed the White haired exorcist at every possible angle. Allen was practically screaming Lavi's name at that point—

And then he woke up, sweating like crazy and wet in his Southern most region. He realized after a minute of being awake that he was panting.

What should have taken over was a extreme sense of embarrassment and shame that he had thought of doing such a thing with his best friend. But instead, he felt…longing; A deep, passionate longing. And kind of longing where you want something and you have to have it at that one exact moment.

Allen could only want Lavi even more. He suddenly wanted to feel Lavi's kisses, his touch, his warm body—his everything! He had to have him, and he had to have him as soon as he could.

However, having a reputation as the calm, sweet exorcist, he couldn't just jump the man and have him claim him right then and there. No, that would be completely beneath him. He had to work his way up; inch by inch, slip his way into the older exorcist's heart until he felt the same way. Then he could get his reward.

So he did just that. Every so often, he gave little hints and teases: a small hug, sitting as close as possible, following him around wanting to "help". He even shared his food with him, for Mana's sake! If that didn't prove his love, then nothing would!

After about a month of his sly tactics, Allen was enlightened of a very essential part of Lavi's character… He was an idiot. He was quite possibly the densest and stupidest person on this side of the globe. The man could literally not take a hint. Every time he hugged him, he simply ruffled his hair and went on with his day. Every time Allen scooted closer and closer to him, he acted like he didn't even exist. He still remembered when Lavi, out of nowhere, asked him if he had ever kissed a girl and he purposely blushed and held his own hands in a cute manner. "N-no, I haven't" he said, "b-but…I do really wanna...kiss somebody…I just wonder if they realize it."

This was, quite literally, the biggest hint he could have gave him, and what did he do? Laugh, say, "don't worry about it," and just kept god damn walking. Allen had to gather all the self control he had to stop himself from throwing a god damn table at the idiot. How dense could one human be? Did he substitute every bit of common sense he had for his useless brain? When these questions should have convinced him to stop trying, they simple fueled his wanting and longing more and more each day.

It finally came to a point where Allen decided that enough was enough. If he was to have Lavi, he couldn't just wait for him; he had to make the first move. And he was going to make it today.

The Order was still under way with reconstruction from the recent Akuma attack. Allen recovered from his injuries quickly and was able to help the rest of the staff clean up. Lavi was also able to heal up quickly and help around. Really, he was only helping to escape Bookman from forcing him to do his regular job. He had told Allen as much. Allen didn't complain; it helped in his plan to spend more time with him.

In almost perfect timing and coincidence, Komui assigned them to organize the books in the library. There was no real damage to the room itself, but all of the commotion caused almost all of the books to fly off of the shelves and the table and chairs to flip over. Everyone else was busy doing more labor-demanding jobs, and seeing as the nurse suggested (more like aggressively ordered) to Komui to not put too much work on the boys, he gave them something easy to do. Lavi seemed a bit reluctant to work in the place he was trying to avoid, but Allen was perfectly keen with the job; they would finally be alone and Allen could set his latest plan into motion.

After some whining from Lavi and some persuading by Allen, Both exorcists entered the giant, two storied room and scoped out their workplace. Books and chairs were scattered haphazardly across the entire room; tables were flipped over onto their sides; shards of glass from broken table lamps were hidden amongst the book carpet and a few of the bookshelves were knocked over. It was a bit worse than the two had expected, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

Lavi let out a deep sigh and habitually rested his hands on the back of his head. "Jeez, and I hated this place before," he groaned. "What do you think we should get to first, Allen?"

Allen didn't respond for a second; he was preoccupied with the scheme that was circling in his head. "Huh?" he finally said in acknowledgement. "Oh...Well, we should try to put up some of the table and chairs first at least."

"Yeah," Lavi said, letting out another sigh. "You get the chairs; I'll take care of the tables."

"Okay!" Allen said, the giddy anticipation of future events made evident in his voice. God, he felt like a small schoolgirl going out on her first date. He felt a bit pathetic, but didn't give it much of a second thought. It's not like he had no reason to be happy, after all.

Both exorcists went to work tidying up the bookroom, Lavi finding all of the tables among the scattered books as Allen took care of the chairs. Allen's eyes picked up the bad habit of peeking over at the red head when he bent down to grab a table and his ass stuck out towards him. He tried to continue his work without getting distracted and blushing like a girl. It wasn't a plan he followed very well.

After about five minutes of silence, Allen decided now was as good as any other time to start. "Hey Lavi?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been here at the order?"

Lavi heaved another table up and scratched his head. "Hmmm…a few years, probably 4 I think…"

"Do you like it here?"

Lavi didn't answer for a second of two. "I guess," he said, "I mean, I don't hate it."

Allen picked up a chair, then picked a book that was lying in the seat and placed it on the table. "Me neither," he said. "In fact, I really like it here. Everyone here is so nice and dedicated; it's the closest to a family that I've ever had, not counting Mana."

Lavi laughed lightly to himself and bent over again, and like a small kitten followed yarn, Allen's gaze shifted once again to Lavi's fine ass. He kept himself form stripping him with his eyes before he got too impatient. "Do you like anyone here, Lavi?"

"Sure," he said, sweeping some books off of a table onto the floor. "People here are nice. Yu's fun to play with, Lenalee's really sweet, and Komui is always…interesting to be around. The science departments pretty cool, too." He lifted a book with its spine slightly torn and tried to see if it could be put back together.

"…What about me?"

Lavi went silent at the question. He had his back to Allen and didn't seem to be moving. He closed the book slowly and placed in on the table. He then turned around and beamed. "Do you even have to ask, Allen-chan?" he said in a cheery voice. "I like you a lot, too. You're like a little brother to me."

The last sentence seemed to turn into an invisible spear in thin air and stabbed at Allen's heart a bit. Little brother? Is that all he saw him as, a younger sibling that he wanted to protect? Sure, it was still flattering, but here was the object of his affection telling him that he only saw him as a little brother. Doubt and despair started to set in, but he didn't give up. Not yet.

"I see," he said, his voice lowering an octave. "Well….how about love? Do you have a crush on anybody here?"

Again, Lavi went silent as he brushed off another table. "…not really," he said, not even bothering to look at Allen this time, "I'm not a big relationship person. I did think Lenalee was cute for a bit though. Never got the courage to tell her, though."

The spear hit again, this time bigger and laden with hopelessness. "O-oh…I get it…well, what would you do if someone…really close to you told you that…they liked you a lot?

"Hmm…depends on the person I guess." Lavi responded. "Allen, could you help me with this table over here?"

"Sure…" he said, walking slowly over to the table Lavi stood at, gravity taking its toll on his slumped head. Lavi went on one side and Allen went on the other.

"Well what do you mean by depends on the person?" Allen said.

"Exactly what I said: it depends on who was confessing to me. On three….three!" they both heaved and the large table went right side up. Lavi wiped his brow and Allen leaned on the table a bit.

"What if it was a guy who said it?" he said, waiting for the deciding reaction.

"Allen, is there a reason you're asking these questions out of nowhere?" Lavi said, his eyebrow rising slightly. "You're acting really weird."

"…I'm sorry," He said, he voice now down to a small little whisper. "I was just…wondering…"

Lavi scratched the back of his head and started to wander a bit. "Well…I mean…It would be kind of…weird…I mean I'm not into guys, so It would be really awkward."

The spear turned into a broadsword and Allen's heart was pierced. He didn't think that this little rejection would hurt so much. It wasn't anything more than a spontaneous crush, but it felt like he just broke up with someone he had been with for years. An impulse came to cry, but he held that back with all his might and simply didn't say anything. He was too crushed to even speak. He stood their quietly instead, lost in thought…

"…aaanyway," Lavi said, "we should probably keep going. We're gonna be here forever if we don't" he started to walk over to the last flipped table with his hands still scratching the back of his head.

It's not like it's that big of a deal, Allen thought to himself. He didn't actually confess to him; they were still friends. It was just his first rejection, of course it would hurt. He would get over it; it would just take some time….a very long time…full of self-pity, anguish, doubt, and self-hate and…

"Oh screw it!" Allen shouted, Running up to Lavi and swinging him around. Before Lavi could even let a gasp out, Allen locked his lips with his, tugging on his shirt tightly so he would run away. He wanted something; he needed something. He didn't care if Lavi hated him; he needed something to keep himself from spiraling out of control.

Allen finally separated their lips and Lavi just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his slightly red face. When he tried to speak, only small little stutters came out.

"I…I'm so sorry!" Allen immediately said, ducking his head so he didn't have to meet Lavi's look but still holding on to his shirt. Tears started to drip from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lavi. I just…dammit, I love you so much! I can't stand it anymore! I wanted so much for us to be together, I didn't care about anything else. I knew it was wrong and I knew you probably wouldn't feel the same way, but I didn't care! I loved you so much it hurt! And I still do…but if you really aren't interested in guys..," his grip started to loosen a bit, "I guess…there's nothing I can do about that…If you hate me now I under—"

And then Lavi did something that didn't make any sense at all to Allen. He lifted his head up and kissed him back, chastely but passionately. Allen was caught completely off guard from the contact and didn't know what to do with himself at first, but the kiss was so warm and inviting that he almost had no choice but to melt into it and kiss back, he heart doing flips as he did. They parted lips and looked into each other's gaze, Allen's mouth slightly open and Lavi smiling at him.

"Love you too, Allen-chan." he said.

"B-but…I don't' understand. I thought you weren't interested in boys."

"I only said that because I was afraid," he said. "I actually kind of liked you for a while too, Allen.

"S-stop lying!"

"I'm not, I swear! I really did fall for you a long time ago, but I was too nervous and scared you wouldn't accept my feelings and dismiss me as a friend. So I hid my feelings and acted like I didn't like you at all. But now…I'm so glad to know you felt the same all this time."

"…So lemme get this strait," Allen said, "I've been flirting with you for the past three weeks, and you just pretended to be oblivious?"

Lavi gave his trademark smile. "Pretty much. I gotta say, it was really hard; you were really adorable sometimes I—"

Allen punched him in the shoulder pretty hard. "Idiot! I thought you were trying to block me out!"

"Lavi let out a small yelp and rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was...too afraid, okay?"

A small tear of happiness welled up in Allen's eye. He then, out of nowhere, hugged the red haired exorcist tightly. "I love you, Lavi; and I mean it."

Lavi smiled. "I love you too, Allen." They kissed again and held each other tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen couldn't remember how long they just stood there kissing like that, but it mattered little to him; all that mattered was that he finally was able to hold his red headed desire and kiss him for as long as he wanted. It was a dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

But like all good things, it came to an end when both boys had to permanently separate for a breather. What followed was a semi-awkward silence with both exorcists standing there, holding each other and looking into each other's eyes. Both had a loving gaze for each other, but Lavi's eyes had a discreet hunger behind them.

"So…" Lavi said, the awkwardness starting to make him tense. "Does this mean…we're together?" he blushed a bit, feeling a bit silly for asking such a question.

Allen just giggled and blushed as well. "If you want to; I'd be more than happy to be your boyfriend, Lavi."

Lavi blushed even more as he scratched the back of his head, a goofy grin on his face. "Well yeah, I guess...I-I mean of course I would like to be you're…you know…"

"Hmm?" Allen said, a devilish smirk creeping at the corner of his lips as he grabbed Lavi around the waist and got close to his face. "I know what?"  
"Well…of course I wanna be your…boy…friend…"

Allen couldn't help but giggle at the red head. "You seem like your forcing yourself to say it, Lavi. Are you…sure you want to be together?"

Lavi started to worry that Allen was going to get upset and panicked. "N-no, that's not it; that's not it at all. I just…I've never really been in a relationship before, a-and I've only thought about us being together in my most wildest of dreams. So I just…I don't really know what to do. I don't really know how to be a boyfriend, and you deserve the best you can get and I…" he looked away with a sad expression. "I just...don't wanna mess up or hurt you."

Allen smiled and kissed Lavi softly on the cheek. "You could never mess up with me Lavi," He said. "I only require two things: love and loyalty. That doesn't seem too hard to give, does it?"

Lavi smiled and kissed the snow haired exorcist. "No, not at all."

Allen smiled and kissed back, this time a bit more passionately and with a quiet hunger. As their lips separated, a trail of saliva stayed connected between them.

"Actually," Allen said, a bit of seduction lingering in his voice, "There is…one other thing that would be nice."

Lavi, a bit confused at first, finally started to catch on to the intent behind that devilish smirk and grinned. "Oh?" he asked coyly. "And what might that be."

Allen leaned into Lavi ear and whispered, "I think you know." He then bit softly on the older boy's lobe, earning a soft groan from Lavi.

"I think I do…" Lavi took Allen's mouth and roughly connected their lips again, his arms wrapping themselves around the younger's lower back. Allen didn't hesitate to kiss back, licking the tip of Lavi's upper lip for permission to enter. Lavi obliged and opened his mouth to let the other's tongue in and push his own into the younger's sweet mouth. Both tongues met periodically to taste each other, Lavi usually winning the fight for dominance. While their mouths played with each other, Lavi's hands played with Allen's ass as he easily slipped his hands into Allen's Pants to fondle and squeeze his firm cheeks. Allen moaned into the kiss as he felt his ass being groped and leaned into the kiss more. He could feel his urges become stronger as they continued their foreplay. Feeling him starting to weaken and pull Away, Lavi grabbed the back of Allen's head and pushed him into the kiss, earning a deep moan from the other.

Allen reached a point where he couldn't take it anymore and pulled away from the kiss, looking up at Lavi with pleading eyes and a flustered face. "Lavi, please," he begged, "I…I don't think I can take this anymore! Please, just…just…"

Lavi grinned. "Are you trying to ask if we can fuck, Allen?"

Allen's eyes went wide as he blushed a beet red. "N-no, I wasn't gonna say that! B-but…yeah…"

Lavi laughed a bit. "I thought you'd never ask…but let's get somewhere a bit more comfortable, eh?"

Lavi picked Allen up bridal style and carried him over to a nearby couch. He threw him down and immediately pounced on him, his eyes looking him up and down, liking what they saw.

"W-wait," Allen protested, "Shouldn't we go to a r-room to do this? We shouldn't…do this in a library!"

Lavi quieted the younger one with another kiss. "This is the perfect place, Allen-chan," he said. "Everyone else is working far away from this place, so nobody can hear us. And we don't have to worry about anyone walking in; Komui said he'd make sure to close this area off while we worked. We're completely alone here, so you we can make all the noise we want."

Allen still seemed to not like the idea of having his first time on a couch, but he saw he wasn't going to change the red head's mind, so he didn't protest anymore. "Okay…" he said.

"Good boy," Lavi said, smiling gently. "Now, how about giving me some head, huh?"

It took a second for Allen to even process the last sentence that came from the read head's mouth. When he did, he turned the brightest shade of red there was and tried to get words out through the stutters he was making. "D-d-do what now?"

"Oh sorry," Lavi said, "You probably don't even know what I mean…can you please give me oral—"

"I know what you mean, jackass!" Allen yelled. "It just…came out of nowhere."

"Not really. I mean we are about to do it anyway, so we should both try our best to please each other right?"

"W-well…yeah...but I'm not doing that! I…I think you should give me head!"

Lavi blinked a few times and then tried his best to hold back laughter.

"What the hell's so funny?" Allen shouted.

"I'm sorry, Allen," Lavi said, still trying his best to keep his laughter to a minimum, "It's just so cute how you tried to act seme."

"W-what do you mean 'act'? I am seme here!"

This time Lavi didn't even bother to hold it back. He rolled onto his side and exploded in laughter. He would have gone on if Allen didn't punch him in the stomach.

"You know, I'm really starting to change my mind about this," he said, the veins in his head throbbing a little. He had forgotten how childish Lavi was.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, "I just think it's cute, that's all." He nibbled on Allen's ear and slid his hand up his shirt. "I hope I didn't kill the mood completely."

"S-shut up," Allen said, still miffed.

"…Tell you what," Lavi whispered, "If you suck me off, you can be seme."

Allen looked back at the red head suspiciously. "Promise?"

Lavi Grinned. "Whatever you want."

Allen took a second to think about the deal. He then blushed a slight pink and said, "F-fine."

Lavi got from behind him and took a reclining position next to the younger exorcist. He fashioned a devilish grin and waited for Allen to start. Allen hesitantly got to the floor on his knees and positioned his head in between Lavi's legs.

"I-I've never done this before," he said, "I'm probably not that good."

Lavi grabbed Allen's head and pushed his gently forward towards his crotch. "Just concentrate on the task at hand, Allen-chan."

Allen gasped softly as he unfastened Lavi's belt and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down and Lavi's pulsing hard on looked like it was about to rip through his underwear. Heart pounding, Allen Pulled down Lavi's underwear next, and his length came shooting out at him. Allen gasped as Lavi's cock was an inch from his face. _God, he's huge, _he thought; _I can't take all of this…_

"A-Allen," Lavi said, the anticipation killing him, "There a reason you stopped."

"I-I'm going, I'm going," he said. He then looked up towards Lavi. "…Take your shirt off."

"Eh? Why?"

"I'm about to suck your cock; the least you can do is take your damn shirt off."

Lavi couldn't help but smirk at Allen's little outburst. He obliged and slipped his shirt off, his tanned muscles gleaming slightly from the small rays of sunlight peeking through a nearby window. "Better?"

Allen responded by simply giving a small lick to the head of Lavi's cock. "Much." He licked again, this time licking half of his length, then all of it. He swirled his tongue around the head, tasting a small pearl of precum. He kept licking up and down Lavi's hard cock until he placed his lips on the head and sucked gently. Lavi moaned form the heat and gripped Allen's hair slightly, ushering him to keep going. Allen took the que and sucked more and more of him, inching his mouth down Lavi's erection with each suck. Trying not to gag, Allen stopped halfway and moaned softly as he felt Lavi buck his hips up as he sucked. As he heard Lavi moan for more, he started to bob his head up and down, sucking and moaning as he did.

Lavi threw his head back in pleasure. Wave after wave of warmth from Allen's talented mouth pulsed through his hardened cock, each suck and moan bringing him closer to the edge. He couldn't believe how much pleasure the boy was giving him; never in his wildest dreams did he think it would be this good. "Ah…Allen…mmm…take it in all the way…"

Whether he wanted to or not, Allen was forced to swallow Lavi whole as he bucked his hips hard into Allen's mouth. Trying to stop himself from gagging, he moaned and sucked hard as he deep throated the older exorcist. With his gag reflex relaxed, he adapted and started to bob his head faster up and down Lavi's entire cock, moaning harder and harder around it.

Lavi started to pant as he felt his release getting closer. He gripped Allen's hair tighter and panted heavier, trying to withstand the urge to cum as long as he was able to. "Ahh...mmm...A-Allen…I…can't…hold back anymore." He said, dangerously close. He pulled Allen away at the last minute and groaned as he finally came, his cock spurting streams of cum all over Allen's face. He rode out his orgasm until the end and sighed deeply in satisfaction. He then Looked down at Allen and was lost for words. He face was flushed and slathered in his cum. His eyes were pleading and his pants were deep. He looked so fuckable that Lavi thought he'd come again if he kept looking at him.

"O-oops," Lavi said, laughing nervously, "Sorry about that, Allen."

"J-jerk," he said. "You could of warned me…"

"It's kind of hard to say anything when someone with such a great mouth is sucking you off!"

Allen groaned but still blushed. "Are you going to clean this off or what?"

Lavi laughed softly. "I thought it would be a better idea if you cleaned it off yourself…"

"It's your cum, idiot; you clean it off."

Not wanting to ruin the mood, Lavi shrugged and picked Allen up, placed him back on the couch and started to lick his own cum off of Allen's face. It was kind of weird, tasting his own semen, but at least it didn't taste bad. In fact, it actually tasted pretty good. Not wanting Allen to miss out, he licked off the last of the sticky white mess and kissed Allen, slipping the cum inside his mouth for him to Taste. Allen moaned in protest at first, then in satisfaction as he tasted Lavi's sweet cum. He always thought that it would taste salty, which it did, but it still was sweet and delicious in its own way.

With Allen distracted, Lavi took his chance. He quickly unbuttoned Allen's shirt and peeled it off of him, leaving the flustered Exorcist shirtless beneath him. Lavi started to get impatient again and separated from the younger's lips to look deeply into his eyes. "So," he said, "A deal's a deal I guess."

Allen didn't respond for a moment; instead he remembered his dreams. He remembered how good he felt with Lavi inside him, how much he screamed his name. He was curious how being on top would be like…but he decided it could wait.

"…I-I…changed my mind," he said. "..You can be on top."

Lavi blinked a few times. "R-really?"

Allen gulped and mustered up the courage to say, "Yes. I…want you deep inside me Lavi…I really can't wait anymore."

And it was with that sentence that Lavi reached his breaking point. After all the effort he put into holding back, he finally snapped. He swooped down and took Allen lips briefly and then flipped him over on his back. Allen didn't even get a chance to say a word before he felt Lavi's hands on his ass. "W-wait!" he managed to get in before it was too late.

Lavi tried to regain control of himself and stopped before he literally slammed himself in. "Yeah?"

"D-don't you have to…loosen me up first?"

Lavi was glad Allen said something. If he didn't do something to stretch him, the boy would have hurt like hell for the next few days. Although it wasn't like he could do much; they didn't have any lube. It wasn't like Lavi carried a tube around with him just in case the guy of his dreams confessed to him one day.

So Lavi decided to improvise. He pulled down Allen's pants and underwear and then took a few moments to stare at Allen's perfectly round ass. He resisted the urge to enter him right then and there and coated his fingers with saliva. Not the most graceful substitute, but it would have to do. "Allen," he said, "this'll hurt at first, but just relax and you'll get used to it, okay?"

"Fine. Just…hurry, please!"

Lavi positioned his wet fingers at Allen's hole and traced around the rim. He then inserted one finger slowly and let Allen get used to the sensation. The said boy arched his back in a mix of pain and pleasure and moaned loudly. He gripped the pillow near him and tried to hold back any screams that might escape. After he calmed down, Lavi continued, pushing the finger deeper and deeper into him. He inserted another one a little faster and scissored the boy, stretching his tight entrance. Allen had to bite down on one of the cushions to prevent himself from screaming from the sudden pain. He had to endure; he knew it would be worth it soon.

"God Allen, you're tight," he said, thrusting his fingers slowly inside the younger male. "And so…hot…This is your first time isn't it?"

Allen tried to say anything, but the sensations he was feeling from behind overwhelmed him. All he could do was nod slightly.

"Thought so," Lavi said. "I'm sorry about the pain. You're doing really well. I promise it'll feel better soon.

Lavi scissored the younger buy one last time before he pulled out and kissed at the younger boy's cheek. Allen was currently trying his best not to cry like a baby, but a tear still welled at the corners of his eyes. God, he must have looked so pathetic.

Lavi turned Allen over on his back and licked the tear away. "Don't cry, love," Lavi said, trying to calm him. "You did great. Are you ready for the fun part now?"

Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Yes. Please Lavi…please fuck me…"

Lavi smirked. "Of course, Allen-chan." He positioned his hard cock at Allen's now stretched entrance tested the waters by pushing the tip in. After seeing Allen nod in approval, Lavi pushed himself inside halfway, biting down from the wonderful heat that sent pulses of ecstasy pulsing though his body. Allen almost screamed as he felt Lavi's cock push inside of him. It didn't hurt anymore; now all he felt was a mind-numbing pleasure that override all of his other senses. He dug his fingers into the back of Lavi's neck, issuing him to go on. Lavi wasted no time, pulling out slowly only to push back in with more of his cock. He kept up the rhythm of entering and exiting, slowly and first and then faster as Allen moaned more and more.

With desire and pleasure enveloping his mind and senses, all Allen could think about was more: more pleasure, more heat, more sensations, more everything. He wanted all that Lavi could give, and he was going to get it. He wrapped his legs around Lavi's torso, allowing him easier access to his hole. "M-more," Allen moaned, "Give me more, Lavi…I want s-so much more…"

Lavi granted his lover's wish and slammed himself inside of him, a deep moan escaping his lips. Allen practically screamed out and had to bite down on his lower lip to stop himself.

"I-its…Okay, Allen," Lavi said, thrusting in and out of him, "You can make all...the noise you want...nobody can hear us…"  
Lavi started to push in faster and harder with every other thrust. Allen's moans and pants were like music to him and he wanted to get more and more out of him. He obliged his every wish, did everything to make his feel more pleasure. He was at his mercy completely.

"H-harder, Lavi!" Allen screamed, "Fuck me harder! Faster…faster! Mmm…aaah…yes…god yes! Don't stop…please don't stop!"

"Wasn't…planning to!" Lavi said. He buried his face into Allen's shoulder and pushed inside as deep as he could go, hitting Allen's prostate. The boy beneath him arched his back and shouted Lavi's name. Both were at the edge and they didn't have much more time before they needed to release.

"A-Allen…I'm…I'm gonna…" Lavi tried to say but his mind was going blank from the ecstasy he was feeling.

"Lavi…cum," Allen pleaded, "Please! Cum into my ass! I want to feel you hot cum inside me!"

Lavi kissed Allen and tried to say he loved him, but his release came before he could. He cried Allen's name out and spurted his hot seed deep inside his love, arching back as he did. Allen Screamed Lavi's name as he felt the hot seed pour inside him, releasing his own when he reached his limit. They both rode out their orgasm until Lavi collapsed on the younger exorcist. Both lied motionlessly on each other for a while in a wet, sweaty, sticky mess.

Lavi finally pulled out of Allen, his cum pouring out onto the couch. He looked down at his new lover, face still flustered and panting shallowly. He kissed him back to life and wrapped his arms around his neck. "That," he said, "That...that was—"

"Amazing," Allen said for him.

"Yeah…it was—"

"The best thing I've ever felt."

"Hey, lemme get a word in."

Allen giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "So…does this make it official?"

"Lavi laughed slightly. "Yep, it sure does…Allen-chan."

Allen smiled and kissed Lavi once more. "I love you, Lavi." He said as his eyes started to close to allow sleep in.

Lavi smiled and kissed him back, lying on top of his warm body. "I love you too, Allen." He said, falling asleep on the most comfy pillow in the world. He was glad he didn't have to settle for dreams anymore.


	3. Omake

Hey guys :D thank you so much for your reviews and favs on this story! it really means a lot that you guys like the crap that comes out of my mind on a daily basis xD but really, it means a lot. Thank you so very much! :equals three:

This is just a little bit of an extra chapter that popped into my head recently. It wasn't going to be this long originally, but my writing never goes as planned xD so I thought id submit it here. Hope you like it!

* * *

It had been a whole three weeks since Lavi and Allen consummated their relationship. Nobody knew how or when it happened; they just noticed that the two exorcists went almost everywhere together holding hands. Most didn't say anything; the rest just went, "About time." After a while, they became a pretty hot couple around the Order. Neither of them minded much, although Allen did tend to blush when anybody brought it up around him.

The two boys were on their way to Komui's office, hand in hand and Allen leaning on Lavi's shoulder. Komui had called both of them down without any specific reason as to why. Both of them had to admit they were a bit suspicious and worried at the same time.

They entered the Chief's office and automatically felt a cold chill trickle down their spines. There in front of them the chief sat, stacks of papers pushed to the sides so his sharp glare was clearly visible. He had his hands folded across his face as he simply stared at the two, who were feeling more and more like they were staring a cheetah ready to pounce in the eyes.

"G-good morning, Chief," Allen finally said, "You called us down?"

"Yes, I did," Komui said without any real emotion. "Sit down, please."

Lavi and Allen did what they were told and sat down in the two armchairs in front of Komui's desk. Komui himself got up and paced over to the filing cabinet.

"So how have you two been doing these past weeks?" he asked as he rummaged through a drawer.

"Pretty good," Lavi said. "The nurse says we'll be able to go back on missions soon."

"That's good, that's good. I hear you two are a couple now, actually."

Allen blushed slightly on cue.

"Yep! Been a whole three weeks now, actually." Lavi wrapped his arm around Allen and he smiled.

"Ah, congratulations. Have you two…made it official yet?"

This made both of the boys blush. "U-um…no offense, Chief, but I'm not sure if that's any of your business."

"Oh but I think it is," Komui said, finally finding what he was looking for, a video cassette, and walking back to his desk. He reached under and pulled out a pretty large television with a VCR attached.

"You see, about three weeks ago, you two were in charge of cleaning up the library," he said, turning the T.V. on, "and I assume you decided to consummate it there, seeing as I have full video surveillance of you two thanks to the cameras that were installed."

He popped the cassette into the VCR and after some white noise, an aerial view of both boys three weeks ago in the library was shown. Both boys went pale. If Komui had this, then he surly had footage of them…

And sure enough, a few minutes later, footage of the two making love in the library was shown in an omniscient view. Allen sank in his chair as his whole body lit up like fire and Lavi just stuttered for words. As soon as Komui got to Allen screaming, he stopped the tape.

Komui folded his hands over his face again. "…I am accepting explanations at this time on why you decided to desecrate my library."

Allen was still inventing a new shade of red and Lavi still stuttered.

"I take it you don't have one."

"Chief please," Lavi said, snapping out of it, "Please don't show this to bookman! He still doesn't know we're together and would tear my head off if he saw this, and that's if he's in a good mood!"

Komui pondered the thought for a second. "Don't worry, Lavi," he said, "I won't show this to bookman."

Lavi sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"However," he said, "I am obligated to submit all video surveillance to the archives, and seeing as Bookman makes regular visits there, I'm not sure if I can keep it out of his hands."

Lavi was convinced he was no longer looking at the Chief anymore; it was simply a level 4 with the chief's face.

"….What do you want?" Lavi said, hanging his head in defeat.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask anything of you boys," he said, shaking his hands, "…But if you two were to volunteer to help me with this paperwork, I may be persuaded to pretend this tape never existed.

Never mind, this was obviously a Noah.

"Deal," Lavi said.

"Excellent," Komui said, smiling broadly. "I'll leave you boys to it, then. Good luck!" Komui zoomed out of the office singing.

Lavi sighed and looked over to his lover, who still seemed to be in a state of flustered shock.

"Allen," Lavi said, trying to make contact with him. "Hey Allen…c'mon Allen, I'd rather not be In love with a statue."

Allen then got up without a word with a look that gave any man a death sentence if they looked into them. He went over to Komui's desk, took out the tape, and activated his innocence.

"Won't do any good," Lavi said, patting him on the back, "He's definitely got copies."

"…" Allen deactivated his innocence as his head fell to the desk.

"C'mon babe, it's not the end of the world," Lavi said, trying to console him with a few pets.

"It's still so embarrassing," Allen's muffled voice said, "Why didn't I think about cameras? Of course that nerd has cameras everywhere!"

"I said don't worry about it," he said, kissing him on the cheek, "I swear we'll get him back."

Allen looked up at him with big puppy eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise babe."

Allen smiled and gave his lover a small little peck. "Alright!"

"…In fact," Lavi said, mischief lingering in his eyes. "I think I know just how."

Allen blushed at the way Lavi said that. "H-how?"

Lavi picked Allen up and threw him down on the desk, paperwork scattering everywhere as he straddled the boy. "Always did wonder how it would feel screwing you on a desk.

Allen just smirked. "You are such a naughty bastard."

"All because of you babe," Lavi said, swooping down for a kiss.


End file.
